dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lois Lane (Prime Earth)
Lois had as a journalist of the Daily Planet went to Gotham City in order to interview Ralph Mangubat, a prison escapee who claimed to be wrongfully imprisoned. Her train was attacked by robots of Mangubat's androids, but she was saved by Superman. However, he had become am amnesiac and was being infuenced by Catwoman. Worried, Lois attempts to remind Superman of who he is, but he grabs Catwoman and flies away, leaving Lois at the mercy of Mangubat's robots. Fortunately, Batman rescues her; but Lois realizes he had lost his memory as well. Later, she is taken hostage by the Scarecrow, who causes an explosion to escape from the Dark Knight. Although Batman and Lois survive, several innocents are killed. Later that night, Batman meets Lois at her apartment and requests her help in catching the Scarecrow. Lois accepts, and the Dark Knight allows her to wear one of Batgirl's old suits. But they do not get to track down the Scarecrow, as Superman and Catwoman attack Mangubat, who had been placed under police custody. Lois shares a kiss with Batman, an effect that causes his memories to return. The Dark Knight is able to make Superman remember who he is before he kills Mangubat. The two heroes go separate ways and Superman brings Lois back to the Daily Planet. Lois tells Superman that the man who almost killed Mangubat was not really him; but Superman replies that, memory loss or not, he must take responsibility for his actions. Lois meanwhile had started deeply caring for Kent by now, despite him acting like a loner and called him his best friend. She tried setting him up with multiple women to help him, but he would never take it forward as he only pined for her. She had considered him as a rival in journalism too and was inspired by his passion, especially his stories on the downtrodden. Five years later, the Daily Planet building is demolished and reconstructed, and the newspaper had been bought by Morgan Edge, who merged the Planet into his Galaxy Broadcasting Systems, the Planet Global Network. Edge also promotes Lois, making her the head of the PGN's media division. Due to her promotion, Clark is made the lead reporter on the Superman stories. Later, Lois moved in with her boyfriend, Jonathan Carroll, causing friction in her friendship with Clark. Lois later decides to return to her old job, as a street reporter. Psi War After Brainiac's attack, Lois became aware of the Twenty, a mysterious group of different people who disappeared on the same day. For five years she searched for clues until her investigation led her to a man: Senator Hume. She meets Hume at a fundraiser and Hume reveals he is one of the Twenty and tells her the story of Brainiac, saying that he gave them powers so he could repopulate his homeworld, Colu. As he finishes his story, Hume says that Brainiac will return for the Twenty. The strain of his power kills Hume but not before giving his power to Lois, who falls unconscious. Superman finds her body and wraps her with his cape. A few days later, she wakes up at the hospital with Jonathan at her side. Developing psychic powers, Lois goes to help Superman, who is attacked by the Psychic Pirate. The Psychic Pirate defeats Lois and goes on to attack Metropolis, forcing her and Superman to join forces with Hector Hammond and the H.I.V.E. Queen. The four work together and defeat the Psychic Pirate. During the confrontation, Lois learns that Superman is Clark Kent but falls back into a coma. Superman brings her back to the hospital. Later, Lois manifests as an astral projection before Superman. Her powers have grown exponentially, causing her to see and hear every thought on Metropolis. Although Superman promises that she will be okay, the Parasite attacks the hospital, intending to steal her powers. After seeing the Parasite absorb both his and Lois' powers, Superman considers the idea of the Parasite curing Lois. Superman allows Parasite to absorb Lois' psionic energy. Lois' power overwhelms the Parasite, causing him to collapse. Without the psionic energy, Lois awakens from her coma, but she does not seem to remember Superman's identity. Lois' sister, Lucy, asks for her help in finding her roommate Amanda Suresh, who had been kidnapped by a mysterious group called "the Cartel." According to Lucy, Amanda had been taking a drug that transformed her into a monster. As Lois investigates about the Cartel, she gets captured and taken to the Cartel's headquarters. There, Lois finds out the Cartel had been capturing people who had been mutated by the drug. Lois escapes and rescues Amanda when the captured monsters cause a riot. As she returns home, Lois finds out Lucy had also been taking the drug. As Lucy apologizes for putting all three in danger, Lois chooses to publish her story about the Cartel. Some time later, Lois performs an investigation in the Suicide Slum alongside a group of cops. When they are ambushed by mobsters, Lois uses her psionic abilities to paralyze the enemies. She later meets Clark at the police precinct, where they have an awkward moment. After returning home, Lois gets a visit from Jonathan, who expresses his animosity towards Superman after what happened with the Parasite. Lois says Superman did what he had to do and erases Jonathan's memories of the event. The Doomsday Virus Her mutation later brainwashes her into a servant of the Collector of Worlds. Lois and Jimmy go to Smallville to investigate the mysterious event that caused the people to fall into a coma. There, she meets Lana Lang, a friend from Clark's childhood. She also has a telepathic conversation with the Collector of Worlds, who apparently has plans for the people of Smallville. She later witnesses Superman's fight with Doomsday. Hours after Superman has left Smallville, Lois and Jimmy leave as well, having completed their story. However, Lana chooses to stay and help in whatever she can and Lois wishes her good luck. On her way home, however, Lois is cornered by U.S. soldiers. They arrest Lois for breaking into a military hardware storage facility. All of a sudden, Diana Prince, Clark's girlfriend, convinces them to let Lois go. They talk about Clark and notice something has changed in him. Later, Lois visits the facility where Superman had imprisoned himself (the same one in which Lex Luthor had been imprisoned) at Superman's request. Although she wanted to be optimistic for his sake, Superman asked Lois to warn everyone about what happened to him. Brainiac took control of Lois and taunted Superman about his condition, showing a vision of the Teen Titans in danger. Disturbed, Superman quickly escaped the facility to help the Titans. Batman asked Lois about her conversation with Superman, but she used her telepathy to make Batman forget about it. Lois Lane was forced to make use of the crush that John Corben had on her to calm him and get Metal-0 on the government's side after waking suddenly from stasis. She explained that he had been removed from the control of any outside force besides his own agency, meaning he had a choice in accepting the job offer her father had for him, which involved taking down Superman. As Corben approached the desert with the weapons (Kryptonite bombs that would saturate the atmosphere), Lois warned him that Steel was coming to stop him, but Corben was determined to succeed regardless for Lois' sake, and proceeded to fulfill the plan at dire cost. As many humans across Earth began to fall into comas, speaking out from Smallville, Lana Lang desperately called down to Lois Lane, begging her to spread the word to get to shelter. When Lois seemed unconcerned and is seemingly unaffected by the coma epidemic, Lana realized that she was likely a part of whatever was happening. In Metropolis, the military cordoned off the city following the coma epidemic that caused massive casualties as a result of car accidents and the like, and continued to affect any who enter the city. Lois Lane, however, marched right past the military cordon unchallenged, walked straight into the middle of the city, and transformed into Brainiac. Spotting her, Wonder Woman tried to ascertain just what happened to Lois, who nonchalantly explained that she was in control of all machines in the city, and while she knew she was not behaving normally, she felt like an observer outside her own body. Directly after that, she attacked Wonder Woman outright. After a brief conflict, Diana wrapped Lois in the Lasso of Truth and demanded to know who forced her to fight so cheaply. Lois responded that she served Brainiac, with Metropolis and Smallville being but two successful tests. She then revealed that she could bring Metallo back to life using the memory collected by Brainiac, and she uploaded his identity back into his machine body in order to serve her by attacking Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman was disgusted with Lois' use of her flawed memory of John Corben, as it represented only the parts of him that were infatuated with her. She warned that Lois had to accept that John was dead, just like she had to accept that the Superman she loved was gone in order to begin healing. Though Wonder Woman destroyed Metallo's containment suit, Lois received orders from Brainiac that Wonder Woman's efforts were irrelevant, and Lois should move to the secondary staging location. Acquiescing, Lois grabbed John's head from the broken machine that was his body, and flew off. With Brainiac distracted with the next stage of his plan, Lois intended to break out of her prison and kill him before he killed everyone else, as with his every act, she felt the deaths of innocents telepathically, and could do nothing to help them, even when her own father was injured. Upon Superman's return to Metropolis, he met with the Brainiac-controlled Lois, through whom Brainiac spoke. In her mind-prison, Lois was surprised to be joined by Clark Kent, whom she realized Brainiac wanted to collect, too. Though she warned him to run, he reminded her that Brainiac got to both of them, but at least they were still there. He reminded her that he believed in her, and destroyed all of the nanobots keeping her body under Brainiac's control. When she collapsed from the strain, he could see that she had been returned to normal, but that he could not stay with her long, lest Doomsday kill her. Despite Brainiac's control dissipating, Lois retained her telepathic abilities and sent Clark a message of support and hope before turning her attention to the wounded John Corben. Superman regained control of his own body and happily reunited with Wonder Woman and Krypto. Despite his feeling of victory, Lois warned from afar that Brainiac's invading ships were just a cover for something bigger. Lois Lane explained to Superman that while Superman burned away the nanobots controlling her, she retains telepathic abilities to fight off another attempt to take over her body. She was not strong enough, though, to help Superman's friend, Baka. Instead, she reaches out to the Martian Manhunter, who revealed that despite the attack, every airborne plane in the world maintained flight. Apparently, Brainiac did not want the passengers to die. Knowing they still had time, Lois instructed her devotee John Corben to protect the city. Superman, Lois, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter rendezvous in the Fortress of Solitude with Batman and company. Worriedly, Lana warns them all that she believes Brainiac is networking all of the brains he is controlling for processing power. While others went to get help, Lois was forced to stay in the Fortress to stay safe, regardless of how her psychic powers gave her resistance against the mind absorptions. When Superman completely gave in to the Doomsday infection, Lois and Lana telepathically connected to Superman in the hopes of reaching the Clark Kent they knew to be inside him. Lois tried to appeal to his gentler side, but Lana pushed him to let Doomsday remain in control, and kill Brainiac. When Supergirl nonlethally defeated the Cyborg Superman, who had invaded the Fortress of Solitude, Lois used her telepathy to break into his mind. Lois decided to try to take control of Brainiac long enough to release all of the minds he collected, but she collapsed before she can do anything. Her mind, though, entered Clark's own mind, where he remained in conflict with Vril Dox. He introduced her to the man who had become Brainiac, and she could see every crime he's committed by looking at him; how he made her a slave. Though she wanted to see him dead, Clark insisted there was another way, as she held Brainiac's mind in her hands. When she attempted to give him the illusion of his returned family, Brainiac suddenly grabs Lois, killing the visions. He didn't care, reminding that he could remake them once he took back his power. Lois collapsed, knowing she would not survive if he took her again, and begged Clark to do the right thing. Instead of letting Brainiac have his power back, Lois put it into Clark, allowing him to return the minds of the people of Earth and plunge both himself and Brainiac into a black hole. On Earth, Lois returned to her normal self, and the others confirm that the mothership was gone, and the billions of minds it stole were been returned to the bodies they belonged to. Returning to his apartment in Metropolis two months later, Clark began work on an article that questioned just what role Superman had in a post-Doomsday world. Upon posting the article, he was harassed at his door by Lois Lane, who upon seeing him immediately mocked his new beard and complained of his anti-Superman sentiments. Lois seemed to Clark to have returned to her old self completely, including the loss of all memories of his secret identity. Thousands of people read his piece, including Lex Luthor. She warned that he clearly didn't understand Superman at all, based on what he wrote. He smirked, given the irony of that statement, and she took it as a declaration of war: she would counter his anti-Superman campaign with her own article. When Lois went to print, she wrote of how in Superman's absence, other heroes came to fill his role, saving the day and the city. And while Metropolis - and the world - did not need Superman at that moment, he needed them. While he inspired people, the people showed him the way. Despite a capacity for evil, humans did the right thing more often than not, and he needed to come home to see the example that the people of Metropolis were setting, in his absence. Later, a mysterious assailant had been targeting Superman's loved ones, and in order to catch him, Batman requested Lois' help. Their trap consists in Lois claiming to be the person Superman loves most, so the heroes could catch the enemy the moment he made a move against Lois. Unfortunately, the plan is foiled when the villain attacks Batman, not Lois; but Batman had already taken precautions to protect himself. Using the information they had gathered; the heroes; with the help of Dr. Ray Palmer, track the assailant down to the bottled city of Kandor and uncover his identity: Xa-Du, a Kryptonian criminal who had sworn vengeance on Superman's family. Lois assists Superman and Batman in foiling Xa-Du's scheme and return Kandor to the Fortress of Solitude. Truth Lois watches a newscast depicting Superman's confrontation with a group of criminals that leaves the hero with injuries on his face. When she sees Clark featuring the same injuries Superman has, she begins suspecting Clark's identity. After seeing him easily dismantle robots of Hordr_Root who had been trying to blackmail him, she learns he is Superman. They then infiltrate a Hordr_Root compound along with Jimmy and Condessa, but are caught. He unleashes a solar flare to destroy the compound but is knocked unconscious by a stranger using an injection. The three take Clark to a hideout where Lois falls asleep by side hoping he'll recover. After waking up, Lois asks him the questions she thought public needed answered including why he chose to live in Metropolis and whether people were safe around him. She however assured him that he won't brutalize him for answers, welling up as she stated she had found the footage in Hordr_Root's data center regarding the torture her father and Lex had inflicted on him years ago. She reassured she will not reveal his secret and stated that she already had her answers, the Clark Kent she knew and almost fell in love with was a good man. When he stated that he already had a lover, she stated she had one now too but they could still be friends. When he asks him to stab him, he finds out that his skin is now piercable and his powers had been partially siphoned off. Hordr_Root however called them and told to Clark to meet at a designated place. Though wanting to go alone, he was convinced by Lois to tag along and be a part of both halves of his life. At the location, Lois found a corpse that had been electrocuted, making her remember the torture Clark experienced. She thus decided to release his identity, in order to stop Hordr_Root from siphoning off his energy by releasing his identity and threatening his friends. Clark broke free of his restraints after learning this and saved her from androids. When he berated her for doing it, she promised to get through it together and stated they both know they'll put multiple lives at risk for each other. He fled as Sam Lane arrived in a helicopter and stated it was better if she didn't know he was Superman. She asked her father to help him rescue the Daily Planet staff instead of arresting him, stating he was important to her as a friend and hoped he'd hurry. After he threatened on live television to hurt anyone who harmed his friends, she confronted him and stated that he was going against Superman's ideals while also telling him that she did it for him. Last Days of Superman Rebirth After being exposed to the energy of the Meta that killed Superman, Lois begins exhibiting powers like those of Superman, but using those powers causes nosebleeds. She goes to Lana Lang for help. She discovers that Lana also has powers. together, they become heroes, with Lois being dubbed 'Superwoman.' During an attack on Lex Luthor's battleship mobile base, Lois and Lana find a Bizarro Superwoman, who attacks them. Lois gets badly injured and begins emitting red energy. She says that she sees Clark, and that everything makes sense now, before turning to ashes. Superman Reborn After the apparent death of Superman of Prime Earth, New Earth Clark and Lois take over their counterparts' places. However, a mysterious, sinister and apparent human Clark Kent appears, claiming that he is the real Clark Kent. That Clark Kent turns out to be Mister Mxyzptlk, who was imprisoned by Mister Oz and seeks to punish Superman for not rescuing him. Mxy also reveals that Clark and Lois were split when the Post-Flashpoint reality was born. During the ensuing battle, Pre-Flashpoint Clark and Lois merge with their Post-Flashpoint selves, and the timeline becomes unified. As Lois comes to terms with her new reality, Clark invites Supergirl over for dinner, and both women bond while Kara gets on well with Jonathan. | Powers = * : As one of the Twenty, Lois was given various psychic powers by Senator Hume, who was in turn given them by the Collector of Worlds. She has redeveloped and lost these powers numerous times until she burned them out while giving them to Superman to save the world from the Superdoom crisis. ** ** ** }} | Abilities = * : Lois Lane has been trained by her father in basic forms of hand-to-hand combat. * : Lois has exceptional investigative skills as an investigative journalist. * : She is considered the best reporter on the Daily Planet. * : Lois speaks English and Logamban. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Earthstone: Lois Lane has had access to Earthstone, giving her access to the power source for much of Earth's technology. She has used this to turn off military technology swiftly and with little effort. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The New 52 version of Lois Lane had black hair. Since the merging of the two Loises in , the current version has brown hair. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Lois Lane Vol 2 | Links = }} Category:Superman Supporting Cast Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests Category:Kal-El's Love Interests Category:Lex Luthor's Love Interests Category:Female Furies members Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Farmers